FAIRY TAIL ANIQUILACION
by angelcelso
Summary: fairy tail aniquilacion es una historia en donde el reino y el mundo de esta serie esta siendo amenazada por draones la batalla es facil la aniquilacion del mundo o su salvacion


El camino fue largo y costoso, aun me quedaba camino para llegar, pero estaba feliz, ya estaba mas cerca, habían pasado muchos años desde que me fui no sabia bien que me iba a esperar.

En mi camino taje algunos regalos en mi bolsa de viaje, uno de ellos los deje en una casa junto a un cesto lleno de manzanas, para alguien que odia los humanos, asi que preferí irme por su mal genio, pero sin duda alguien sabia y ante todo humana, carácter rudo pero corazón grande pues se niega rara vez a ayudar a alguien.

Magnolia, años han pasado desde mi partida, puedo oler el aire de la magia de la ciudad del gremio fairy tail.

Entre en la ciudad y todo estaba animado como siempre, muchos edificios nuevos que no recordaba, mi primera visita fue al árbol de la ciudad que lucia cerezos para darme la bienvenida.

-gracias le dije tocándola y escuchando su sonido interior que recuerdos, me puse de rodillas ante el y mi cabeza toco el suelo.

Al irme puse rumbo al mayor edificio de la ciudad, el de gremio de magos y como siempre todos animados aunque yo estaba fuera se escuchaba los gritos y peleas, no pude evitar sonreír. Pero el maestro no daba crédito sabía que alguien estaba fuera y que era una persona que hacía años que no veía.

Entre y todo el mundo paro al verme y sin dudar y parar fui al maestro y me puse de rodillas ante él y le dije:

Maestro, he regresado, ante todo…

Antes de terminar el maestro makarov un anciano bajito y enrollado, con un bigote acorde con su edad me golpeo con tal fuerza que choque contra una pared del edificio.

Todos se pusieron en guardia para atacarme pero el maestro les dijo:

-Parad idiotas, no le ataquéis no queréis morir, no ahí nadie en este edificio que pueda contra él.

-maestro que dice usted ha podido golpearle por que no podríamos nosotros le pregunto una mujer pelirroja.

- él se ha dejado que le golpee, no le ataquéis es una orden, grito e maestro.

Me levante un buen golpe sin duda, fui al maestro pero todos estaban en guardia delante de él y me puse de rodillas otra vez y le dije:

-maestro lo siento y admito que me odie por irme sin decir nada, pero creo que usted mejor que nadie sabía la importancia de mi misión, lo siento por favor acepte al menos mi regalo, he venido a quedarme aquí una temporada y solo quería presentarle mis respetos, no busco su perdón pue son la merezco.

La mujer pelirroja noto un poder increíble que venía de mí, ella de repente se sorprendió y se sentía pequeña.

El maestro se me acerco y me cogió el regalo, raíz de la vida, el sabía que esas raíces solo se las pude traer de un lugar que solo podrás entrar con vida y salir muerto.

-por qué has regresado me dijo al coger mi regalo y entender lo que tuve que sufrir para recoger esas raíces y sus poderes curativos.

-usted ya sabe la repuesta maestro. En todo momento mi cabeza no levantaba la vista del suelo.

-iras al orfanato verdad.

-si maestro si me necesita estaré allí, para lo que sea por favor, si no me desea aquí me ire.

El maestro con todo el dolor de su pecho y con una aptitud dura y forme me dijo: -puedes quedarte ahora vete.

-pido comida para los niños maestro.

-ven cada día que lo ganen me dijo y se dio media vuelta y se fue.

-el resto de la bolsa con regalos es para todos vosotros, los que pertenecen a fairy tail, cada uno con su nombre, por favor acéptenlos dije y me fui, pero detrás de mí corriendo me siguieron unos miembros, aunque ellos no me dijeron su nombre yo sabía quiénes eran sus nombres poderes y virtudes.

-quien eres me pregunto un joven descarado apoyado con un gato.

-eres natsu igneel, asesino de dragones del poder de fuego.

Como lo sabes me dijo el nervioso de saber su nombre y poder.

Quien eres me dijo la mujer pelirroja al verla, mi respiración cambio rápidamente y mi corazón latía mucho más deprisa, estaba impotente ante ella.

-Mi nombre lo sabe el maestro con eso basta le dije pero ella noto que temblaba incluso ante su presencia.

-A lo mejor no hemos sido muy amables con él dijo una chica rubia. Soy lucy y tu cómo te llamas.

-Soy alguien del pasado ahora por favor dejar que vaya al orfanato os lo agradecería mucho.

Grey me ataco pero me deje golpear, me levante y le pregunte:

Si estas satisfecho por favor déjame pasar.

-es cierto el maestro dijo que nadie del edificio podría contigo, se refería que ni el mismo, que eres me pregunto ella.

No entiendo que me entiendas ahora, pero todo a su tiempo erza , dije esto y continúe : por favor mirar mis regalos espero que os gusten.

Al irme yo ellos miraron a grey y su mano estaba rota y erza entendió que si quería podría haberle matado ahí mismo.

-Grey dijo el gato llamado happy.

-Es muy…. Es muy poderoso dijo grey dolorido y asustado por el poder que toco.

Fui al orfanato donde me crie y allí estaban los niños sin hogar y un joven junto a una chica que repartía la comida en el centro.

-Señor quien es usted, me dijo el chico pobre.

-Soy quien cambiara este lugar y tu futuro.

Cambie el lugar, cosí ropas con telas que encontré busque calzados, enseñaba lectura , ciencias a los niños y otras materias, la comida la busque en los campos y mande a los niños a trabajos decentes y no perjudiciales para ellos, a cambio muchos nos daban comida u otra cosa otras veces ni cobrábamos nada, ayudábamos a los pobre gratis y curaba a los enfermos también de manera gratuita.

Hable con el chico mayor del orfanato de nombre link, y le dije lo siguiente:

-Iras al ejercito de magnolia.

-No quiero ir al ejercito porque has de decidir tu mi destino pregunto molesto y enfadado.

-Porque tu destino ya está decidido ves ahora mismo el mundo tiene mejores planes para ti y si es por lo niños yo estaré con ellos y tú también ya que estarás con nosotros también, nunca te iras de aquí créeme solo has de estar en otro sitio.

-En el ejército se sufres mucho y nunca nos has dicho tu nombre por que debo hacerte caso.

-Sé que se sufre pero nada es gratis en esta vida, yo estaré siempre contigo enseña todo lo que te enseñe, serás algo grande créeme.

-Me veras crecer como dices.

No pude responderle pues aun no sabía si llegaría con vida aquel día le dije:

-Cumple tu cometido link y este se marchó triste viendo a los niños, no hubo lágrimas si no felicidad, pues el vendría muchas veces.

Me hacía gracia, pues muchos de fairy tail me vigilaban y yo lo sabía, pero sobre todo el maestro muy a lo lejos en un tejado, el pasado a veces duele, pensé.

Pasó una semana desde que vine a la ciudad y el gremio seguía con sus misiones habituales pero algunos de ellos estaban muy alterados por mi presencia y saber de mí.

El maestro cumplía su palabra al darles comida a mi orfanato en mis años de ausencia y por ello mande algunos niños a que ayudaran a mirajane la camarera y modelo del gremio, aunque también es una poderosa maga que dejo de luchar cuando su hermana menor murió.

Un acercado de una persona malvada a las afuera de la ciudad que gritaba y quería pegar con un látigo a uno de mis niños, de la nada aparecí y le cogí del brazo que tenía la dicha arma.

-jamás toque a mis niños de hacerlo podría morir y este entendió con un miedo atroz tanto como para orinarse en los pantalones la idea, al irnos le dije, como pago 3 cuartas partes de su cosecha pasaran al orfanato, si no volveré y créame, habrá venganza.

El hombre vio la oscuridad tras de mi pero sin dudar asentido con la cabeza pues tenía tal miedo que no podía articular palabra.

De camino al hogar me encontré a erza y el maestro que andaban juntos ya que ella era su guardaespaldas personal.

Pare he incline mi cabeza ante el y diciéndole:

-buenos días maestro.

El maestro paro y sin mirarme me pregunto:

-Por qué una persona como tú se inclina ante mí con un poder que podría matarme a mí y a esta ciudad entera.

-le debo la vida y lo que se maestro lo sabe bien, me alimento, me enseño, me educo no es eso muestra de respeto a usted y sumisión.

-Aun tienes ese código de honor, me dijo makarov pensativo.

-Si me odia me quitaría la vida sin dudarlo maestro.

-Tienes una misión estúpido, ello es lo más importante.

El maestro percato mi respiración ante la presencia de erza y entonces suspiro profundamente, sin duda sabía que me había fijado en ella sin duda alguna he dijo algo inesperado.

-Erza quédate con él, se amable con ella o te las veras conmigo, aun te queda algunas cosas por aprender.

-Maestro dije…

-Me vas a desobedecer.

-….. no maestro dije a duras penas.- regresa a casa le dije al niño y el maestro y el se fueron a la vez cada uno con distinto destinos.

Me quede solo con ella, sabía que era fuerte, pero no cuanto habría mejorado, ella como yo estaba desconcertada.

-Hola solo puse decirle cortado.

-Hola, dime cuál es tu nombre.

Mi nombre carece de importancia pero llámame ryu, será mi nombre en el tiempo que pueda estar contigo.

-Por qué tanto secretismo y misterio que te traes con el maestro.

-Erza, me acompañas a un lugar he de ir allí tranquila no temas no hare nada indecente, erza no dudo mucho sabía que era de fiar y eso la tranquilizaba.

De camino le conté mi relación con makarov.

-Él fue mi maestro y padre por decirlo así, me encontró, me entreno, me dio su amor y…. un día tenía que marcharme, sabía que el lo pasaría mal y que no lo entendería en ese momento pero sabía que tarde o temprano eso pasaría, simplemente no le dije nada…

-Que eres me pregunto ella con mucha curiosidad.

…. Ella no obtuvo respuesta.

Pare en el árbol que cuando vine visite.

Este árbol tiene mi historia, aquí fue cuando me conoció el maestro, vine aquí desde que tenía uso de memoria y entrenaba por mi cuenta sin saber por qué más adelante lo supe por eso decidí irme.

Entonces apreté mis puños y le confesé a erza por que la conocía.

-Yo te observaba desde lejos erza…..

-Que, se exalto ella.

-Me pareciste sin duda la persona mas hermosa del mundo cuando te veía como te esforzabas en tus entrenamientos y el maestro se fijaba en ti.

Erza se quedó sin palabras, no sabía como poder responderme.

-Cuál es tu poder me dijo ella, muéstramelo.

-Estas segura le dije.

-Si me dijo, aunque yo sabía que todos los miembros de fairy tail lo notarían.

Con una condición, no le dirás nada a nadie solo a ti ok.

Si, ella supo que tenía poder sobre mí, ahora ella confiaba un poco mas.

Me puse en guardia separe mis pies he hice un gesto de esfuerzo, erza casi sale disparada de allí pero hice que el viento no fuera a su dirección y que el árbol absorbiera una parte de mi poder, un viento casi huracán una luz de rayos a mi alrededor un aura resplandeciente de color azul claro a mi alrededor, levantaba la tierra incluso, la tierra temblaba y le dije a erza:

-Quieres que siga solo estoy calentando un poco.

-Para destrozaras toda la ciudad me quito para que yo la escuchara con susurrarlo lo podría oír perfectamente.

Pared inmediatamente y todo paro ella se quedó temblando incluso saco su espada.

-Erza baja tu espada por favor.

-Que eres podría destruir la ciudad, es como me dijo el maestro.

Fairy tail estaban todos temblando del poder y todos salieron del gremio incluso el maestro fue a por mí preocupado junto a natsu gray lucy y demas, solo que estos últimos iban a detenerme mediante la fuerza.

-Erza grito natsu y fue a atacarme junto a los demás pero no me iba a defender, me golpearon con todas sus fuerzas y me causaron algo de daño, mire a erza para decirle que no iba a defenderme y ella dudaba de que hacer sabía que no lo haría y …

-Parar ya grito el maestro. Estáis locos o que, os dije que no le atacarais aún no se ni como estáis con vida.

-Maestro no es tan fuerte como crees dijo elfman.

- Imbécil el paro su aumento de poder por que erza se lo pidió ese poder solo era su muestra al más mínimo nivel. Si te atacan defiéndete.

Grey tan osado junto a natsu, se lanzaron contra mí pero a su vista desaparecí e asesté un golpe en la cara a grey que fue lanzado casi inmediatamente contra varios edificios de la ciudad y un puñetazo a natsu en la boca del estómago y aparte de escupir sangre perdió el conocimiento, en ese momento Lion el signo de leo de los signos del zodiaco apareció y se puso delante de mi ante todo el gremio con los brazos en cruz y grito:

Parar no le ataquéis, todos se pararon y lucy su dueña se quedó impresionada por como salió de sus llaves, todo fairy tail estaba consternada que estaba pasando con ese hombre y por qué este signo se interpuso entre ellos y yo defendiéndome.

Lion se dio media vuelta y me miro con una mirada tierna y se puso de rodillas, me apresure a ponerle de pie y le dije.

No te pongas de rodilla ante mi amigo mío, ha pasado mucho tiempo y veo que te ha tocado un buena ama, que te trata bien. Lion no paraba de llorar. Le tranquilice con un abrazo, amigo mío le dije.

Lion explícame que está pasando me grito lucy más como una orden que como otra cosa.

No le ataquéis respondió el espíritu, él puede venceros ya lo habéis visto, lucy es más fuerte que nuestro mismísimo señor de los espíritus, es más él fue quien me dijo que saliera de la llave, es mi amigo. Me defendía Lion con fervor.

-Lion basta, maestro ordene a todos que se retiren no quiero pelear quiero únicamente irme, he obedecido sus órdenes, ahora déjeme ir, erza me hace estar acelerado dije sin entender el por que aun, pero quería verla aun asi.

-Retiraos dijo makarov, os lo dije antes.

-Grey le grite y le lance a natsu, esta inconsciente, le golpee despacio dormirá al menos 2 días.

Fui donde erza ella se echó atrás y le dije: - lo siento erza, no quería esto si alguna vez me necesita estoy en el orfanato y me fui.

Todos estaba sorprendidos y no sabía que estaba pasando mi llegada altero todo, incluso el árbol soltó algunas hojas y un viento en mi defensa que el maestro supo interpretar.

Todo paso nadie dijo nada y en casa de lucy estaban grey, lucy, happy, natsu y erza.

Que hacéis en mi casa les grito lucy de mala leche y erza salió de su baño.

Hola lucy la saludo la guerrera.

-sois todos unos gorrones, happy deja de arañar la pared gritaba lucy algo habitual en su casa que se cuelen los del gremio

Natsu esta en tu mueble hasta que despierte le dejaremos ahí dijo gray desnudo como no ya que no se sabe bien por que siempre se desnudaba a la primera de cambio. Happy estaba comiendo pescado y dijo:

Aye.

-es invencible el poder de esa persona dijo gray hablando en serio.

Cuando todos se sentaron faltaba alguien en la mesa, era erza.

-Donde habrá ido erza aye dijo el gato.

-Habrá ido a verle dijo lucy triste, la verdad no portamos mal ante el ya que solo le hacía compañía a ella.

Erza estaba en un tejado mirando el orfanato, pude no solo olerla si no sentirla, mientras dormia a una de mis pequeñas huérfanas.

Estaba contento pese a todo cuando les miraba a mis pequeños, me querían y yo a ellos jugábamos les enseñaba pequeñas magias y les hacía estudiar, para hacerles de provecho.

No tendrían madre s o padres por desgracia, pero sabían que me tendrían a mi y que podrían contarme cualquier preocupación que tuvieran, les vestí de manera que no parecían pobres y que todos estuvieran felices incluso venían a pedirme que les enviara a los chicos para los trabajos y por las tardes estaba con ellos estudiando y preparaba la cena con ellos también, estaba muy contento de la vida que estaba llevando con ellos. Aprovechaba algunas horas de la noche para poder entrenarme sin que nadie me viera, nadie no debía saber que pasara en un futuro algo que no podría evitar y lamentaría, pero de ese combate dependía la supervivencia de la raza humana.

Pero que me pasaba por que con era me hacía sentir tan débil y celebrarme de tal manera que no conseguía entender, si me parecía algo muy hermoso que querría mirar siempre pero no podía distraerme.

Me tele transporte instantáneamente y a parecí detrás de la guerrera pelirroja y ella se queso sin palabra al saber que yo sabía que ella estaba allí y que no me vio para nada. Note su temblor, miedo incluso de tal poder imagino pero la agarre de los hombros y le dije:

-Por favor relájate, no te hare daño alguno, perdóname si alguna vez te falte el respeto pero solo quiero vivir tranquilamente y apreciar la vida normal de un ser humano.

-Como…

-Fácil, magia y entrenamiento le dije sonriendo, entonces ella sonrió un poco y me senté en el tejado, la invite a sentarse también.

-Quería disculparme por el incidente de hoy, no supe reaccionar y….

-Es preciosa la luna de esta noche erza, y el aire es respirable aquí arriba, la vista de la ciudad es hermosa, de alguna manera quería que vinieras para poder disculparme por lo de hoy. Erza por favor yo no quiero molestar, solo vivir, no puedo revelarte nada no por nada en especial, es por si cambiara el rumbo de la historia, debes hacer tu vida normal, misiones reir vivir, quiero verte reír, eso me hace muy feliz.

Erza se puso roja y me pregunto: -que proteges.

El destino, no puedo decirte mas solo una cosa si me lamas cuando estés en apuros yo ire, es mi promesa, este donde estés yo iré, a cambio solo te pido que sonrías, solo sonrías y seas feliz.

Erza se quedó muy sorprendida, pero no vio rostro en mi de que estuviera burlándome o algo por el estilo si no que hablaba en serio.

Erza sonrió un poco de felicidad.

-Es me vale le dije, entonces la promesa esta hecha.

-Veo que cuidas bien a los niños, ya no parece el horfanato de antes me dijo ella cambiando de tema, ahora parece otra cosa, la ropa, cultura y trabajan felizmente, todo gracias a ti, habrás trabajado muy duro me dijo ella.

Sí, pero creo que esas palabras gentiles sobran cuando sé que cada noche venias a verme como cosía ropa cada noche jeje.


End file.
